megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Silk Shot
'''Silk Shot, also known as in Japan, is the weapon that X obtains from Morph Moth in Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme. When equipped with this weapon, X launches hunks of garbage. This weapon's behavior and power vary from stage to stage, but the most common form is a chunk of scrap metal that arcs downward and explodes into diagonal shrapnel. When charged, a huge mass of junk collects on X's buster, creating a large block that shields him slightly. Releasing fires it in a projectile path. When charged up in certain unmarked rooms, it will instead pull a bunch of energy or weapon capsules out of the walls for X to collect. This weapon is Magna Centipede's primary weakness, as hitting him with either a normal or charged version of this weapon will destroy his tail, disabling some of his primary moves with it. In Mega Man X2, all three X-Hunters more or less have a weakness for this weapon as well, but each X-Hunter will take more damage from a specific type of projectile fired from Silk Shot than another, depending on which stage the boss is fought in. Shot Types In Mega Man X2, when the player enters a stage, the behavior of Silk Shot in normal fire will depend on which stage they have selected. There are four types of projectiles: scrap metal, rocks, leaves, and crystal. Scrap Metal: A piece of scrap metal that explodes upon hitting the ground, wall or an enemy. The most common version of Silk Shot, found in almost all stages. Rock: Rocks fired from Silk Shot will bounce a slight bit on the floor once before exploding. These projectiles are found only in Bubble Crab and Flame Stag's stages. Agile takes a considerable amount of damage from this specific type of projectile when fought in those two stages. Leaves: Leaves fired will arc upward a bit, leaving a trail of leaves behind before disappearing. When charged, X fires a giant pile of leaves that disintegrates upon hitting a wall or the ground. This is a weak version of Silk Shot and is available only in Wire Sponge's stage. Violen takes a considerable amount of damage from this specific type of projectile when fought in that stage. Crystal: A crystal shard fired that bounces along the floor until it hits a wall or an enemy, exploding into tiny crystal shards upon doing so. Available only in Crystal Snail's stage. Serges takes a considerable amount of damage from this specific type of projectile when fought in that stage. Damage Data Charts Mega Man X2 Damage values in units in Mega Man X2. *''For Silk Shot, the four sets of damage values listed for the X-Hunters lists the types of shots that are fired at them. The types of shots are listed as follows: rock, leaves, crystals, scrap metal.'' **''For Wire Sponge, the first set of numbers is damage dealt to him in his own stage; second set is damage dealt in the X-Hunters' fortress. The rest of the Mavericks take the same amount of damage regardless of which stage they're fought in.'' Mega Man Xtreme Damage values in units in Mega Man Xtreme. Screenshots Mega Man X2 MMX2-SilkShot-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot3-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Rocks-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Rocks2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Rocks3-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Leaves-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Leaves2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Crystal-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Crystal2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Crystal3-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-Crystal4-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC3-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC4-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC5-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-Rocks-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-Rocks2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-Rocks3-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-Leaves-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-Leaves2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-Leaves3-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-Crystals-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-Crystals2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-SecretO-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-SecretC-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-SecretB-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-XHV-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-XHV2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-XHA-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-XHA2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-XHS-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-B-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-B2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShot-B3-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-XHV-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-XHV2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-XHA-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-XHA2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-XHS-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-XHS2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-B-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-B2-SS.png MMX2-SilkShotC-B3-SS.png Mega Man Xtreme MMXT1-Get-SilkShot-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShot-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShot2-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShot3-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShotC-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShotC2-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShotC3-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShot-B-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShot-B2-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShot-B3-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShot-B4-SS.png MMXT1-SilkShotC-B-SS.png See also *Dust Crusher from Mega Man 4 Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X2 items